marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan (film)
Logan is Wolverine's third solo outing and the tenth film in the X-Men series, overall. The film follows an aged Logan and Professor X in the distant future—where mutantkind has been wiped out—as they travel across the country on one final mission. The film is also Hugh Jackman's final portrayal of the titular character after having played the role for 17 years. Plot In the year 2029, a physically aged Wolverine is sleeping in a car, hungover, and the sounds of indistinct chatter and the shaking of his vehicle wake him up, causing him to tiredly swear. He steps out of the car, walks around to the other side of the car to catch 4 hoodlums attempting to remove the lugs of his car. After a moment of silence, he calls out the quartet, who turns to him, explaining that those are chrome-plated lugs that they’re trying to strip. The hungover mutant tries to tell them that the car is a lease, and nobody is going to pay to ride in it if it’s damaged, but Wolverine is cut off when one of the perps suddenly shoot Wolverine in the chest with a shotgun. The 4 laugh, have a conversation in Spanish, and resume trying to remove the lugs. After a few moments, Wolverine rises, calls out to the perps, who are shocked that he’s standing after being shot, and tells the quartet that they don’t want to start trouble with him. Wolverine attempts to unsheathe his claws, but is having trouble protruding them evenly, which gives the 4 perps an opportunity to strike the mutant, who is having trouble striking back, and continues to engage to the quartet. He throws one into two of the other three, but one of them almost accidentally slams into the car windows with a crowbar, Wolverine quickly impalas the crowbar-holding thug through the arm before getting struck in the face by another perp, who gets a strike back from the mutant. The struck thug them pulls out a pistol, and yells "No! Not the car!", not wanting his vehicle to get damaged, gets into the line of fire and takes a bullet to the arm. Wolverine then takes a swing at one of the perps, but is tackled to the ground and is brutally assaulted by the quartet, as one of them cocks the shotgun. Having had enough, Wolverine roars, slices off the arm of one of the thug who was preparing to shoot him again, causing the gun to go off, damaging the car, much to Wolverine’s rage. The feral mutant then savagely kills the perps: slicing one’s arm off then impaling him through the head via bottom jaw, impales the second one in the stomach with both claws before repetitive stabbing with a slash across the face, stabbing the third one through the forehead, and slashing the last one across the face. One the thugs gets up, runs to his van, taps the side to tell his allies inside to leave, but as they leave Wolverine, takes a crowbar, and throws it at the runaway van, shattering its front window as a result. A battered and panting Wolverine watches the perps leave, walks to his car to remove the hydraulic jack attached to it, closes his back door, and drives away in his limo. Logan makes his way to a convenience store, and takes out a change of clothes that were stored in a dry cleaner's bag and makes his way to a convenience store bathroom. He throws away his tattered white shirt, and heals himself, albeit his healing factor is functioning rather slowly. After the bullets in his torso are out, Logan puts on a clean white shirt. While driving in his limo, it is shown that Logan going under his birth name "James Howlett", is working as a chauffeur. Logan listens to the radio, and the radio announcer, Burt, tells his partner Clyde, that everyone's asleep, sleepwalking. Between the ice caps, the pornographers, poisoned water, mutants, they're all connected. Clyde points out to Burt that it's 2029, an asks why they’re still talking about mutants. Logan briefly looks back one of his customers, who's on the phone, talking about how good his trip was, and how he killed something up and down he fence. Next, Logan is chauffeuring for a quartet of prom boys, who are standing through the roof of the limo, repeatedly yelling "USA!". The visor on the passenger side of the limo is down, showing a newspaper of a yacht, but Logan merely puts the visor up and continues driving. During a rainy day at a cemetery where a funeral is being held, Logan, is waiting by a tree drinking a bottle of beer, which proceeds to throw away before bawling toward the group of expropriation holding the memorial service. But as he walks away, a Hispanic woman calls out to Logan, addressing him as "Wolverine", and the mutant turns to her, and she says she knew it was him, apparently having been searching for him. Logan rebuffs her, but she tries running after him and begs him for help, for she’s in trouble, and he’s the only one that can help. She begins to speak in Spanish, but Logan profanely tells her to get way from him. She continues speaking in Spanish before saying "please" in English and calling out to Logan, but the mutant ignores her, and she walks to her green car. One of the mourners asks Logan who that woman was, and Logan states that he doesn't know, calling the Hispanic woman crazy. After Logan helps the mourners into his limo. The Hispanic woman's car drives by, and Logan spares a fleeting glance at a young girl that was looking from the back of the departing vehicle. Afterwards, Logan arrives at a hospital, unknowingly being watched by a man wearing sunglasses in a nearby vehicle, and pays a nearby doctor, who gives him some medication. The man in the sunglasses puts his right hand on the rim of the steering wheel, revealing he has a cybernetic arm. Logan makes it to his car and drinks some of his beer when suddenly, he hears the back car door open, looks back, and sees the man that was watching him enter the vehicle. The man is Donald Pierce, who says "As I live and breathe. The Wolverine. And he’s a junkie now". Logan questions who the man is, but the sunglasses-wearing man merely pints out that Logan has some buckshots in his car door. He reveals that he heard that Logan was in Phoenix, but then last night some friends in Texas HP called and told him they found 3 dead cholos in a pullout on 54. Not unusual, he knows, except one was missing a hand, another one a leg. So they were thinking it was either an escaped tiger or Freddy Krueger, but neither one of them can drive, one being fictional being extinct and the other one extinct. And since the wheel lugs that they found belong to a '24 Chrysler, Pierce points out that vehicle he and Logan are in is '24 Chrysler. Donald asks Logan if a lady named Gabriela found him yet. He reveals that he’s not looking for Logan, but instead for someone who’s looking for Logan. She took something of Donald's when he wasn’t looking. Something if which he is responsible. She’s a Mexican lady who has her sights set on Logan now. Donald then asks if any of this is rigging any bells, but an annoyed Logan points out that he doesn’t know any Gabriela, and profanely tells Pierce to get out of his car. Donald states that knows what Logan is hiding: the old cue ball south of the border, referring to Charles Xavier. Logan then asks what Pierce wants, with the latter replying "a little cooperation". Donald offers a card with his contact info on it, but Logan didn’t accept it, so Donald merely flicks it into the from seats' cup holders. As he prepares to leave, Donald turns around and reveals that he’s a fan of Wolverine’s, and finally exits the limo. Logan picks up the card and, while it reveals Pierce's name, and phone number, it show that the business he’s affiliated with is Alkali-Transigen, much to Logan’s shock and frustration. Later on, at the U.S. border, Logan, while looking at the newspaper ad he had stored in the visor on passenger side of his car, is on the phone with a woman named Mrs. Esperanza. He knows he said June, but he needs the boat now. She says that the price will go up in that case, which Logan questions. He wants Mrs. Esperanza to listen to him as he’s aware she wanted 70 grand, and asks what if he can put together $45,000 at that moment, but she hangs up, much to Logan's dismay. At the checkpoint, the guard lets Logan thorough, and Logan proceeds to an abandoned oil rig. When Logan arrives, a masked figure walk out, notices the former, and walks away. Logan goes inside the oil rig's housing, where the masked figure was revealed to be Caliban, and Charles Xavier is heard loudly ranting to himself, having been afflicted with Alzheimer's. Caliban says that Charles is having a bad day, but Logan says that all of Charles' days are as days, as he sets the latter's bag of medication on the counter, which Caliban points out that Charles needed the meds 6 hours ago. Caliban looks at the medication, and says that the quantity isn’t enough, not gonna be able to last them through the week, but Logan says that he’s working on it. Caliban gives Logan the bag of medication, saying it’s his turn to administer it to Xavier, because the albino has had a rough night, with Logan sarcastically saying "Poor you". In other news, Caliban informs Logan that Charles told the albino the night prior that he’s communicating with someone, but Logan claims that Charles isn’t talking to anybody. Caliban tells Logan to not be so sure, because Charles has all these details, and points out how he thought that the tank Charles is in to act as a barrier, and that it has cracks in it. Logan tells Caliban to stop, before the albino says that what Logan’s looking for is on his bottom left side. Caliban pulls down a lever to turn off the lights, before saying that Logan isn’t listening, Charles has been asking questions again about why the three mutants are at the oil rig. Caliban believes that the telepath is trying to read his mind, and Logan points out that the medication is for that very reason, before opening the door, which causes Caliban to shield himself from the sunlight. Logan goes to the tank Charles is in, and hears the Alzheimer’s-afflicted mutant rambling to himself, but the telepath pauses upon hearing the door behind him open, turns around in his wheelchair, and sees Logan entering, and closing the door, before continuing to ramble to himself. While talking out loud, Charles arrives in front of Logan, telling him to get out of the way twice, yet Logan attempts to give his former mentor his injections, the telepath resumes rambling again, and this time about the Quesalupa from Taco Bell. Logan steps in front of Xavier again, and begins rolling up Charles' left sleeve in order to give him some medication, as the latter questions who Logan is, but Logan states that the telepath knows who he is. Charles says that Logan is the one the puts him to sleep, with Logan stating that they both could use some sleep. As Logan prepares to inject Charles with his medication, Charles starts protesting, refusing to let Logan inject him with a needle, and the small scuffle results in Charles falling back out of his wheelchair. Charles' sadly asks what Logan is doing to him, and Logan tries to calm him down, but Charles Xavier has a seizure that immobilizes and puts great pressure on both Logan and Caliban. Logan, under the pressure of the psychic seizure, manages to successfully administer the medication to Charles, stopping the seizure, and leaving all 3 mutants do catch their breath. After catching his breath, Charles asks how long he’s been in captivity, but Logan is unresponsive and merely carries the telepath to his bed and sets him down. Logan puts some pills into Charles hand, causing Charles to question what they are, but Logan knows that Charles remembers what the pills are. The shots mellow the seizures, the pills keep them from happening. Logan makes a quip, asking if Charles should blow in the piles to mark them safe, but Charles responds with "Fuck off Logan". Logan is surprised that Charles remembers who is, and Charles says that he always knows who Logan is, it’s just sometimes he doesn’t recognize him. Logan tells Charles to take the pills, which he proceeds to do. Charles talks about how Logan leaves him alone with Caliban, claiming that the albino doesn’t listen to him. Charles knows a speciation when he sees one, but Logan doesn’t know what a "speciation" is. Charles repeats the word, referring to a new mutant, a young one. There are forces trying to kill "them" and they want help, but Logan scoffs at this notion, believing Charles to be delusional due to the telepath being Alzheimer’s-afflicted. Logan says it’s too bad that Charles isn’t in that business anymore, but Charles points out the people he's referring to don’t want him, they want Logan, who continues scoffing. Charles says that’s how stupid they are, and claims that they are waiting for Logan at the Statue of Liberty, which Logan points out was a long time ago, and tries to tell Charles that there are no new mutants. There hasn’t been a new one born in 25 years, not anywhere. Charles always thought that mutants were part of God’s plan, but Logan surmised that maybe they were God’s mistake. Charles grabs Logan by the jaw, calling him a disappointment, and reminds the latter that when he found him, Logan was pursuit a career as a cage fighter, a warm capper to a life as an assassin, hooked on barbiturates. Logan was an animal, but the X-Men took him in, Charles gave him a family, and Logan states they’re gone now. This statement sets Charles off, who says Logan's name, and begins to frantically ask what Logan did, believing him to be responsible for the loss of the X-Men. Logan walks away without saying a word as Charles wants Logan to answer him, and asks why are they at the oil rig. He says that nobody should live the way he is: drugged in a tank, but Logan says it’s for his own good, which Charles protests that it’s not. Logan leaves, and Charles claims that Logan is waiting for him to die. Logan is approached by Gabriela, a nurse for Transigen, who asks him to escort her and an 11-year-old girl, Laura, to a place in North Dakota called "Eden". After reluctantly accepting the job, Logan discovers that Gabriela has been murdered. He, Xavier, and Laura narrowly escape from her killers — Transigen's Chief of Security Donald Pierce and his cybernetically-enhanced enforcers, the Reavers — but Caliban is captured and ordered to use his mutant powers to track them. Logan and Xavier learn through a video on Gabriela's phone that Transigen was breeding children with DNA samples from several mutants, but upon completion of the "X-24" project, the children were to be put to death. Gabriela helped several children escape from the Transigen compound before smuggling Laura across the border. Furthermore, Laura is revealed to be Logan's "daughter", as she was bred with his DNA. While staying in Oklahoma City, Logan develops skepticism over the location of Eden, as he discovers it being referenced in an X-Men comic book that Laura brought with her. The Reavers find their whereabouts, but Xavier suffers another seizure and freezes everyone at the hotel with a psychic blast, allowing Logan to kill them. Logan then injects Xavier with a suppressant before they leave the city. The trio is eventually given shelter by a local family, the Munsons, after helping them round up their horses during a highway incident. That night, while Logan is away, Xavier is mortally wounded and the Munsons are killed by X-24, a perfect clone of Logan, who then shackles Laura and heads to the Reavers' van. Caliban grabs two grenades and sets them off, killing himself and destroying the van while Logan and Laura once again escape. After burying Xavier, Logan reluctantly follows Laura's orders to take her to Eden. Logan and Laura arrive at Eden, which is a safe haven run by Rictor and former Transigen test subjects. There, Logan learns that the children will make an eight mile journey across the forest to the Canadian border and entrusts Laura to them before departing on his own. However, when the children are located and captured by the Reavers, Logan uses a mutant serum given to him by Rictor to restore his strength and plows through the Reavers, but the serum quickly wears off before he meets Zander Rice, the head of the Transigen project, who sought to avenge his father's death during the Weapon X program by creating the virus. Logan kills Rice and confronts X-24 while the children overwhelm Pierce with their powers and kill him. X-24 outmatches Logan in battle and impales him through a tree, but is killed when Laura shoots him in the head with an adamantium bullet, which Logan had kept with him for years. After Logan succumbs to his wounds and dies in Laura's arms, Laura and the children bury him before continuing their journey across the border. As they all leave, Laura returns to Logan's grave, removes the cross, and places it on its side to create an the shape of the X, and left to journey the border joining the other kids then zooms on the x shape grave honoring Logan as the last of the X-Men Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine and X-24 *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Dafne Keen as Laura Howlett/X-23 **Sienna Novikov (Stunts only) *Boyd Holbrook as Donald Pierce *Richard E. Grant as Zander Rice *Stephen Merchant as Caliban *Eriq La Salle as Will Munson *Elise Neal as Kathryn Munson *Quincy Fause as Nate Munson *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Gabriela Lopez *Doris Morgado as Maria *David Kallaway as Danny Rhodes *Han Soto as Valet *Krzysztof Soszynski as Mohawk *Jayson Genao as Julio Richter/Rictor *Al Coronel as Federale Commander *Frank Gallegos as Federale Lieutenant *Anthony Escobar as Federale *Rey Gallegos as Rey *Stephen Dunlevy as Macon *Daniel Bernhardt as Bone Breaker *Ryan Sturz as Pretty Boy *Brandon Melendy as Reaver *Jeremy Fitzgerald as Reaver *Luke Hawx as Reaver *Christopher Palermo as Reaver *Paul O'Connor as Reaver *Clinton Roberts as Reaver *Rocky Abou-Sakher as Reaver *Keith Jardine as Reaver *Jean Claude Leuyer as Reaver *Andrew Arrabito as Reaver *Jef Groff as Reaver *Sebastian James as Reaver *Aaron Matthews as Reaver *Garrett Hammond as Reaver *Matt McClain as Reaver *Maureen Brennan as Motel Manager *Hannah Westerfield as Rebecca *Bryant Tardy as Bobby *Ashlyn Casalegno as Charlotte *Alison Fernandez as Delilah *Parker Lovein as Lizard Boy *Jimmy Gonzales as Mexican Staff Member *Dave Davis as Convenience Store Clerk *Lennie Loftin as Jackson *Mark Ashworth as Bartender *James Handy as Old Doctor *Bryce Romero as Prom Teen #1 *Phi Vu as Prom Teen #2 *Chester Rushing as Prom Teen #3 *David Simpson as Prom Teen #4 *Lauren Gros as Bridesmaid *John Raymond as Pastor *Vanessa Cloke as Mourning Widow *Doris Morgado as Maria *Katie Anne Mitchell as Infirmary Nurse *Lara Grice as Car Dealer *James Moses Black as Major *Nedal Yousef as Banger *Michael Lehr as Bangers *Baxter Humby as Bangers *Bryan Sloyer as Bangers *Daniel Hernandez as Bangers *John Bernecker as Federale *Evan D. Taylor as Federale *Joe Nin Williams as Federale *Toby Holguin Jr. as Federale *Robert Wu as Federale *Anthony Nanakornpanom as Federale *Victor Winters-Junco as Federale *Eyad Elbitar as Federale *Craig Henningsen as Federale *Rissa Rose Kilar as Pine Cone Girl *Salef Celiz as Jonah *Aidan Kennedy as Mutant Child *Nayah Murphy as Mutant Child *Chase Cubia as Mutant Child *Emma Teo as Mutant Child *Vincenzo Lucatorto as Mutant Child *Noell Jellison as Mutant Child *Haley Glass as Mutant Child *Ella Rowbotham as Mutant Child *Hudson Wright as Mutant Child *Sebeon Jackson as Mutant Child *Kelton DuMont as Glowing Eyes Boy *Damon Carney as Jackson's Henchman *Cynthia Woods as Screaming Casino Woman *Mali O'Connor as Bumpy Skinned Kid *David Kallaway as Rhodes *Robert Vargas as Border Guard *David Paris as Helicopter Pilot Continuity and References to Earth-10005 *The Bangers are introduced. *The Reavers are introduced. *Donald Pierce is introduced. *Zander Rice is introduced. *Laura Howlett/X23 is introduced. *Julio Richter/Rictor is introduced. *Essex Corporation appears. *Charles Xavier appears. *Caliban appears. *Weapon X is mentioned. *One of the scientists that Logan kills in X-Men: Apocalypse is Rice's father. *The Samurai sword presented to Logan in The Wolverine can be seen in the smelting mill where Logan and Charles are hiding. *Logan carries an Adamantium bullet. *Dominic Petros is mentioned. *Bolt is mentioned. *Jean Grey is mentioned in a deleted scene. *Sabretooth is mentioned in a deleted scene. Taglines *His time has come Production The film was shot in Louisiana, Mississippi and New Mexico. Gallery Logan Teaser Logo.png Logan Teaser Still 1.JPG Logan Teaser Still 2.JPG Logan Teaser Still 3.JPG Logan Teaser Still 4.JPG Logan Teaser Still 5.JPG Logan Teaser Still 6.JPG Logan Teaser Still 7.JPG Logan Teaser Still 8.JPG Logan Teaser Still 9.JPG Logan Teaser Still 10.JPG Logan Teaser Still 11.JPG Logan Teaser Still 12.JPG Logan Teaser Still 13.JPG Logan Teaser Still 14.JPG Logan Teaser Still 15.JPG Logan Teaser Still 16.JPG Logan Teaser Still 17.JPG Logan Teaser Still 18.JPG Logan Teaser Still 19.JPG Logan Teaser Still 20.JPG Logan Teaser Still 21.JPG Logan Teaser Still 22.JPG Logan Teaser Still 23.JPG Logan Teaser Still 24.JPG Logan Teaser Still 25.JPG Logan Teaser Still 26.JPG Logan Teaser Still 27.JPG Logan Teaser Still 28.JPG Logan Teaser Still 29.JPG Logan Teaser Still 30.JPG Logan Teaser Still 31.JPG Logan Teaser Still 32.JPG Logan Teaser Still 33.JPG Logan Teaser Still 34.PG Logan Teaser Still 35.JPG Logan Teaser Still 36.JPG Logan Teaser Still 37.JPG Logan Teaser Still 38.JPG Logan Teaser Still 39.JPG Logan Teaser Still 40.JPG Logan Teaser Still 41.JPG Logan Teaser Still 42.JPG Logan Teaser Still 43.JPG Logan Teaser Still 44.JPG Logan Teaser Still 45.JPG Logan Teaser Still 46.JPG Logan Teaser Still 47.JPG Logan Teaser Still 48.JPG Logan Teaser Still 49.JPG Logan Teaser Still 50.JPG Logan Teaser Still 51.JPG Logan Teaser Still 52.JPG Logan Teaser Still 53.JPG Logan Teaser Still 54.JPG Logan Teaser Still 55.JPG Logan Teaser Still 56.JPG Logan Teaser Still 57.JPG Logan Teaser Still 58.JPG Logan Teaser Still 59.JPG Logan Teaser Still 60.JPG Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Logan poster.jpg Logan poster 2.jpg Logan poster 3.jpg Logan IMAX poster.jpg Backgrounds_logan_outer.jpg Backgrounds_laura_outer.jpg Wolverine_3_promo.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg Official_Logan_Script_page.jpg Logan Image Patrick Stewart.jpg Logan - Aftermath - Set - October 7 2016.jpg Logan - Aviso - Set - October 8 2016.jpg Logan - Motel - Set - October 9 2016.jpg Logan - Pierce - Set - October 10 2016.jpg Logan - Smelting plant - Set - October 11 2016.jpg Logan - Prom - Set - October 12 2016.jpg Logan - Rest Stop - Set - October 13 2016.jpg Logan - Mutants - Set - October 14 2016.jpg Logan - Sunseeker - Set - October 16 2016.jpeg Logan - 62 - Set - October 17 2016.jpg Logan - Reaver - Set - October 18 2016.jpg Logan - Laura- Set - October 23 2016.jpg Logan - Oepn- Set - October 31 2016.jpg Logan - Weapon- Set - November 3 2016.jpg Logan - Silence - Set - November 7 2016.jpg Logan - Motor Motel - Set - November 10 2016.jpg Logan - Convenience - Set - November 14 2016.jpg Logan - Metal - Set - November 15 2016.jpg Logan - Bullet - Set - November 19 2016.jpg Logan - Worn - Set - November 22, 2016.jpg Logan - Supply - Set - November 26, 2016.jpg Logan - Room - Set - November 28, 2016.jpg Logan - Rice - Set - December 8, 2016.jpg Logan - Waiting - Set - January 18, 2017.jpg Logan - Light - Set - January 27, 2017.jpg Logan Storyboard 1.jpg Logan Storyboard 2.jpg Logan Storyboard 3.jpg Logan Storyboard 4.jpg Caliban_Stephen_Merchant.jpg Caliban_Logan_Promo_2.jpg Logan Promo Reaver Leader.JPG Logan.jpg Logans_Dogtags.jpg Logan_Mirror.jpg Logan_in_a_Suit.jpg Logan in Fields.jpg Logan-Hugh-Jackman-Wolverine.jpg Logan Empire Magazine photo1.jpg Caliban_Logan_Promo_3.jpg Logan_in_a_Suit2.jpg Logan official synopsis photo.jpg Logan_1974_Frame1.jpg Logan_1974_Frame2.jpg Logan Set Photo Reaver (1).png Logan Set Photo Reaver (2).png Logan Set Photo Reaver (3).png Wolverine 3 set photo 1.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 2.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 3.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 4.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 5.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 6.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 7.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 8.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 9.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 10.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 11.jpg Wolverine_3_set_photo_12.jpg C6B4yZtUwAAxFMa.jpg Videos Trailers LOGAN Official Trailer Announcement (2017) Hugh Jackman Marvel Wolverine Movie HD Logan Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX LOGAN Official International Red Band Trailer 1 (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Marvel Movie HD Logan Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Logan Official HD Trailer 2 2017 TV Spots LOGAN TV Spot 1 - His Time Has Come (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 2 - Runs In The Family (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD Logan "Grace" SB51 Commercial 20th Century Fox LOGAN SuperBowl TV Spot + Red Band Trailer (4K ULTRA HD) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie 2017 LOGAN TV Spot 4 - The World Is Not The Same (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 5 - We Need The Girl (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 6 - Save One (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot Trailer 7 - Who Is She? (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot Trailer 8 - A Little Attitude (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 9 + Trailer - The Wolverine (2017) Hugh Jackman Marvel Movie HD Logan "His Time Has Come" TV Spot HD Hugh Jackman, Dafne Keen, Patrick Stewart LOGAN TV Spot 10 + Trailer - New Friends (2017) Hugh Jackman Marvel Movie HD Logan "Heroes Become Legends" Promo HD Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Boyd Holbrook Logan "X-Men Fan" TV Spot HD Hugh Jackman, Boyd Holbrook, Patrick Stewart Logan "The Last Ride" TV Spot HD Hugh Jackman, Boyd Holbrook, Patrick Stewart Logan "X-23" TV Spot HD Hugh Jackman, Dafne Keen, Patrick Stewart LOGAN TV Spot 12 - You're Welcome + Trailer (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Marvel Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 13 - Are You Ready? (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Marvel Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 14 - You Will Not Survive (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Marvel Movie HD Logan "Foot Claw" TV Spot HD Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Boyd Holbrook LOGAN TV Spot 26 - 1 Movie In The World (2017) Hugh Jackman X-Men Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN TV Spot 27 - Best Picture Contender (2017) Hugh Jackman X-Men Wolverine Movie HD Logan Should See 20th Century Fox Clips Logan "You Know the Drill" 20th Century FOX LOGAN Promo Clip - Sunseeker (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Movie HD LOGAN Promo Clip - Laura's Claws (2017) Hugh Jackman Marvel Wolverine Movie HD Logan "Black & White" Promo HD Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Dafne Keen Promotion LOGAN Featurette - Legacy (2017) Hugh Jackman Wolverine Marvel Movie HD Logan Dafne Keen's Audition Tape with Hugh Jackman 20th Century Fox Logan Watch it Now on Digital HD 20th Century Fox Logan Brutal And Bold 20th Century Fox Logan Extended Preview 20th Century FOX References Category:Wolverine Category:Earth-10005